


平淡是真

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·没什么意思一文·严肃脸警官柚x玫瑰金黑客天·自设背景，ooc必然——你有没有兴趣，跟我同行？





	1. 眼神交流

**Author's Note:**

> 以前写的小短文，设定与《跌入星辰》同一世界观，没想到有小可爱惦记着（震惊），加上之前续了两篇，就当做是个小连载吧！随缘更。
> 
> 估计后面还会开个杀手柚与侦探天的类似小连载，那就先叫它《轰轰烈烈才是爱》吧（。）

一.眼神交流

“他的眼神曾有刃。” 

上.

霓虹混着灯红酒绿晃荡在如墨夜晚之下，车流人群拉长喧闹与灯火，一声低鸣后长啸穿风而过，机械鸟从空中往特定区域处缓慢降落，路过的人们认出是国际警队的人后快速离开现场，发现降落的附近正是全区最繁华的“富饶之街”。

富饶之处背后是踏着泥沼与肮脏的交易，唯有那些不法分子与边缘人群才会聚集于此，高智商的犯罪从来不缺天才，这里是法律无法踏足的地方，也是让警方咬牙切齿的罪恶巢穴涌集之所。

整理好伪装的西服，羽生结弦调整一下耳边的通讯器，稍长的头发堪堪遮住耳际，但进去巷口那所酒吧后里面的纸醉金迷糜乱灯光会是新的伪装，他这次行动高调又张扬，出场降落就已经彰显这次的决心必得，却被告知接触相关嫌疑人时还要低调行事，这让羽生结弦在听到上级提出这个要求时不禁皱眉，不停在想象这次的嫌疑人究竟有多难解决。

嫌疑人真实姓名：未知。  
性别：男性。  
身份：黑客。  
代号：蜘蛛。  
具体犯罪记录：一个星期之前黑进区域系统使全区网络瘫痪，导致本区的候选投票不能顺利进行下去。

但性质不恶劣，只是皮一下而已，像是在宣告自己对候选人员们的抗议，不满他们这些尸位素餐的领导者凭什么轻易用花言巧语欺骗群众来投上虚假的一票，他们明明反对新革命政策，反对人民幸福。

在科技发展的今天，这个地区到处都有机械鸟、机甲竞技和枪支交易，如时代降临，耶稣开始创造新的世界，鲜花圣光和堕落坠毁同在，这里也到处有争端有矛盾，有压迫就有反抗，暗中行事的网络侠客有天赋且多情，宣扬着现实中的正义与和谐。

然而现在的警方需要人才，长期招揽人员的任务已经让上级头疼不已，太多的人不愿意受束缚，他们宁愿保留着令人艳羡的天才头脑，滑过边缘线，散发着迷人危险的魅力，行事张扬也富有个性，又不会过分靠近正经地区。

但羽生结弦这次目的就是来招揽这位黑客，从黑客极少数所谓的犯罪记录来看，“蜘蛛”本人如同他取的漫威英雄名字一样充满正义感，技术高超，从不逾矩，只在最近一次记录里一举惊人引起羽生结弦的注意，关注度高达百分百。

要知道在这个地区实行网络犯罪是非常困难的，联系的系统甚至加了十几道防线跟火墙，还是拦不住黑客如剑一样的攻势，一下子就被击中要害，修改清理后基本毫无痕迹，难寻一点信息。

天才。羽生结弦如此判断。他从警校以第一名的成绩顺利毕业，修习的犯罪学足以支持他成为理论教授，同时他各方面也有涉及到，这次警方集合起各方人才仔细研究了一个星期，最后羽生结弦推理完最后一个解题步骤才得以找到黑客的一些信息。

在网络遍及的地区时代，只要有过登录的痕迹，就能以蛛丝马迹来得到信息，毕竟面对的是聚集起来的众多网络天才，黑客也不例外地在警方面前暴露，但羽生结弦却总觉得是对方故意卖了个破绽，像是在特意等人来找他。

如果是这样，那可真有趣。羽生结弦想完低声笑。他得知这位“蜘蛛”在周末的时候会到“富饶之街”巷口的一间酒吧里待上几个小时，像开启夜生活，自由又自在。

进了酒吧拐弯，羽生结弦现在还不知道对方是哪个年龄段的人，在想酒吧允许未成年人进去吗——毕竟这地方太乱了——羽生结弦苦恼地闻着酒吧里乱七八糟的气味，萦绕着鼻尖的气息混杂又细腻，随着灯光与音乐而动的男男女女四肢摆动，有韵律感也有奢靡幻想，晃花他的眼睛，他下意识地遮掩了耳边通讯器，皱眉认出来空气里有威士忌、鸡尾酒、甚至老白干的味道？他觉得自己鼻子要失灵了，辨别不出来任何味道。

比想象中要好一点。毕竟没有什么限制级的画面等着他让人眼瞎，但在传闻里奢华醉迷的边缘地区里，这里实在像超市里错放到酒水区的一瓶牛奶，从一定意义上来说，出乎意料的干净。

有美艳的白人女孩，嗯是的女孩，羽生结弦在心里认同自己的判断，化着恰到好处的浓妆与一身浓郁的芳香靠近他，冲他抛去媚眼微微一笑，将手里怒放而生的小红玫瑰放进他胸前的口袋里，又不安分地摸了一把羽生结弦的胸口，惹的羽生结弦忙推开她半露的肩膀示意道歉走人。

有点糟糕。羽生结弦走在酒吧里，眯着眼一边适应乱来的灯光一边寻找一个人。

据可靠线人提供的消息，“蜘蛛”是一个在现实生活衣品很潮流、穿着会闪闪发光的人，在人群里一眼望过去就能发现他白嫩的脸颊，超乎想象。

呃，这听上去像在描述一个年轻男孩……羽生结弦疑惑地分析脑海里的这些信息，下一秒他就在不远处发现了似乎符合以上叙述的人。

对方一身的玫瑰金，抬起鞋刚踏在酒桌上，面前摆着一副散乱的扑克牌，外套拉链拉到了下巴处，加上柔顺的刘海他只露出了明亮眼睛，看着同样望着他的羽生结弦似笑非笑，身后被装饰碎钻点缀着发亮，加持滤镜般锁定羽生结弦的目光。

他们在做“背叛黑暗”的交易联系，都彼此做好了伪装小心翼翼，隐藏着身份，低调相互接触，但羽生结弦看过去，就觉得那个人一点都没在伪装。

他的眼神似刃，羽生结弦望着他作眼神交流像是在兵戎相见。

同样的强势。毫不示弱。

 

下.

警方与黑客的短暂接触，从对望的眼神开始。

羽生结弦轻笑，走过去到那个人的酒桌前拉过一张凳子坐下，他甚至没问对方乐不乐意让他对坐，这对平时一向温和有礼貌的羽生结弦来说这些都有些超乎人设了。

对方眯着眼睛，没说话也没有任何表示，只是依旧踩着酒桌，观察着来人，他维持着这个动作，没打算放下去，像是在坚持面前无形的盾。

来者意图为何，他还没摸清。他可是一个在边缘试探的黑客呢，就这么乖乖地坐在这里等着警察来询问吗？他好像没做什么错事。

修长白皙的手从透明酒桌上的散乱的扑克牌随意摸索，青年没继续看羽生结弦，打算自顾自地玩。

“‘蜘蛛’？”羽生结弦主动开口问。

对方笑，但被衣领挡着，看不清他笑的样子，“何以见得？”

“直觉。”羽生结弦说。

“直觉做事是不妥的。”对方耸肩，“羽生结弦警官。”

“但从一定意义来说，是很有用的。比如我一眼就看到你。”羽生结弦一点也不意外自己被人叫出来名字，也不担心，周围很吵也很乱，只有他们靠近的温度才能传达完整的话语，羽生结弦倾身靠近青年，露出微笑，活像只漂亮的狐狸。

“金博洋先生？我没猜错吧。”羽生结弦用了敬语和陈述句，对自己的推理势在必得。

金博洋听罢压住了内心的狂笑，面上不露。

他叫我先生……哈哈哈……我明明才刚成年！才刚考到机械鸟的驾照！金博洋差点击溃了自己本来假装高冷的伪装，他以羽生结弦认出他为借口放下长腿，如同放下蓄势待发的攻势，端正地坐着后调整了一下自己外套遮着下巴的距离。

金博洋觉得在眼前这个人，在羽生结弦面前，可以轻易放下伪装。

为什么？大概是直觉认为他并无恶意。

有些人是一见钟情的款？

“好的这位好看的朋友，请问找我有事吗？”金博洋立马换了面孔问羽生结弦，认真且严肃。

“查询良好市民消费记录。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地说道。

金博洋比了个“ok”的手势，继续说道：“我发誓我真的只是皮，没想到你们会找上我。”

羽生结弦摇摇头，“不用解释，我们都看得出你对候选结果不满，从你特定选择的几个平台重点攻略上，我们看的出来。”

“那是要抓我回去反思吗？”金博洋叹气，但显然没真的懊恼。

他上前倾，撑着下巴问：“你以为如果我没放出哪个漏洞，你就能找到我？”

意料之中，羽生结弦没接话，只是顺手拿了一张扑克牌举到眼前，是一张黑桃K。

“对于我们来说，人才就跟扑克王牌一样，就这么几张，我们只是尽力在争取你而已。”

“以别人的名义？”金博洋问。

“以警方的名义。”羽生结弦答。

“你没想法？”金博洋又问。

“成为同事很荣幸。”羽生结弦正襟危坐。

“噢，可我没什么兴趣。”金博洋顿时露出一副兴致缺缺的样子，“当黑客只是我的爱好，无聊时研究怎么突破新的防火墙而已，我对维护社会治安没什么想法。”

“真的没兴趣吗？”羽生结弦边听金博洋的解释边点头，“我们可以只把你作编外人员。”

金博洋没再说话，只是看着眼前人，他突然觉得如果自己没答应，估计对方会很失落，而自己有些看不得。

“确保那些候选人暂停自己危险的发言，我就考虑加入。”金博洋双手交叠，试图跟羽生结弦谈判。

“仅此而已？”羽生结弦不解。

“有本事你们取消候选。但大家都知道不可能。”金博洋解释，“别让他们继续误导群众，行行好吧，重新来过说点真话，许诺的不能实现而夸下海口真的很过分。”

也是意料之中的富有正义感，羽生结弦再次觉得金博洋是一个值得靠近并且深入交往的人，跟他当初进警校的选择一样，对光明向往毫不迟疑，哪怕用微末之力。

金博洋没等到回复，心里已经料想到了，他上前在羽生结弦的耳边打了个响指，在近距离的接触里看见了耳边的通讯器，呼吸却交缠显得暧昧非常。

还没反应过来，羽生结弦就感到金博洋似乎从他耳边摸出什么东西，他心下一惊，但确实感受到通讯器还存在着，暗自长呼一口气，他下一刻就看到金博洋变出来一张红心A。

“可惜，这副牌里我只放了一张红心A，是独一无二的，如果不用心寻找，恐怕会让你失望。”

金博洋看似无心却又有意地说了句话，第一次冲羽生结弦完完整整地笑过，露出小虎牙，立刻青涩稚嫩又干净，羽生结弦错觉以为对方身上有奶香味，在一顿刺激味里让他心有向往。

 

羽生结弦一秒里闪过错愕，但随后就从容地也在金博洋的耳边打了个响指，学着花样摸出了一张很随意的扑克牌，到底是什么他没仔细看，只知道因为两个碰触边缘触摸，他们的距离更近了，几乎可以听见心跳砰砰作响，分辨的清楚那不同于周围现场激情的音响。

重点不是手里什么牌。

而是我看着你的时候，我的眼神里是认真的、谨慎的、真诚的。

羽生结弦将胸前的小红玫瑰幻化到金博洋面前，这是他混道多年偶然学会的小魔术，他觉得挺适合现在的氛围。

“那我的眼里此刻有你，这能当我将你带离的理由吗？”

金博洋愣住，近乎恼羞成怒地红了脸。

太过分了，警方用美色在诱拐黑客！还有没有天理了！

——TBC——

后续：

金博洋：江哥，有人送你玫瑰说情话是什么操作？

金杨：四舍五入就当求婚了。

金博洋：？？？


	2. 明知故犯

二.明知故犯

“你不知道我是个怎样的人。”  
“我的确不知道，但我愿意了解你的一切。”

上.

传闻在一个月黑风高夜，警局特设行动小组组长羽生结弦拐走了一名黑客，只用了一朵小红玫瑰花。

躲在特地分给他工作的办公区域看着电脑屏幕的金博洋听到所谓同事们的闲聊，咬碎了口中的草莓味棒棒糖，瘫在办公椅上没精打采，没什么表情地用浮空键盘胡乱敲了几个字，百般无聊地敲定了回车键任系统瘫痪重启，意味不明地“哼”出鼻音像在表达不满。

本潜在黑暗里只为苟活的“蜘蛛”逃离织网，走到光明之下任他人掌控着它的生死，本就失去了它存在的意义——他并非什么救世主。

因为某次充满正义性质的“恶作剧”，虽然不算什么恶性事件但仍被归做为不良的社会影响，被警方找上门来，走正常程序是逮捕归案入档处理，成为黑客界又一饭后谈资、新兴话题，可金博洋遇到的是什么鬼？

他遇到了羽生结弦。

对方跟他进行了一场心照不宣的眼神交流，如剑刃出鞘般的交锋，然后他们双双投降，承认都在找寻彼此，像俗套的电影情节一样，在混乱糜烂酒吧里交流谈心，耍了些无聊的小魔术，说了几句莫名其妙的话，最后代表着黑暗势力的黑客少年——居然被正义一方的警官用一朵象征着爱情的玫瑰花拐进了警局？

金博洋无语地看着他办公桌薄屏浮空电脑旁边放着的一个蓝色花瓶，沙漏的形状，下面是沙星的装饰，根据同时代那些为人类探索的冒险家们带回来的资源造的艺术品，上面插着一朵怒放而生的鲜艳玫瑰花——这一周的送花清单又轮到了玫瑰花，显而易见，是羽生结弦每天特地为他而做的事。

靠，这算什么诡异的发展跟戏码，弃暗投明？回头是岸？金博洋撇撇嘴，在心里翻了白眼给自己，大概是世上最好笑的黑客——因为“一见钟情而落网”，多适合写成浪漫剧本做范文。

当然了——陷入爱河也不是什么容易的事，一般需要天时地利人和，那天他们谈完话就被酒吧闹事的人给打扰了，没时间“调情”，羽生结弦后面又找了金博洋多次，这才谈拢的。

但事实上，金博洋可能是一时头脑发热，召了冲动魔鬼驱使着他的大脑进行令人窒息的思考，并且在羽生结弦的“甜言蜜语”诱导下答应了“替他解决人才短缺问题”、“只需要每天坐在办公室玩扫雷”、“挂个名坐个镇就可以”这种看起来就是鬼话的事情，没来由的让金博洋感到烦躁——

做为所谓的警局编外人员居然真的没有工资拿，你以为黑客不用赚钱养家糊口、都是整天守着电脑玩网上斗地主的吗？

虽然金博洋确实不用考虑自己够不够钱花就是了……毕竟家里的确有矿，学历也不低，是个富二代。

那也不代表他突然心血来潮就要匡扶正义啊，当黑客不过业余爱好玩玩就好，金博洋真的没想过事情会发展成这样。

他瘫在办公椅上任由自己懒成一滩，不想理任何事任何人，管周围的目光怎么看他，他为什么要在意别人的看法？他本来也不算什么好人——自认为的，除了是个非法黑客，金博洋顶多跟小混混们打过架，而且还是为了保护女同学，进过警局，觉得自己已经很不一样了。

没想过自己的这种想法叫“中二”的金博洋仰靠在椅子上，睁大眼睛看着自己额上的散落下来的碎发，玩性大发地吹着气想把头发吹起来，抬头所见的天花板却在下一秒变成了靠过来看着他的羽生结弦，两个人保持着姿势对视了几秒。

金博洋：“……”

羽生结弦：“……”

金博洋刚想说“麻烦让一下你挡住我看天花板了”，在听到羽生结弦冲他微笑率先开口问“博洋在做什么呢”后，又莫名别扭地不想回他任何话，眨眨眼睛瞥了羽生结弦一眼就重新起身在自己的办公椅坐正了姿势，没理笑容渐渐僵硬的羽生结弦，装模作样地开始忙自己的事，假装敲了几次键盘，屏幕一片漆黑，示意羽生结弦这台机坏了，他可以下班了吗。

“这种小事，难不倒博洋吧？”羽生结弦诚恳问道。

“我不是万能的，先生，我只负责破坏程序，不负责修复。”金博洋认真回复。

羽生结弦明白金博洋又在跟他闹矛盾了——金博洋不想继续待在这个不属于他的地方，尽管以前有过多次默契的合作与配合，任务也完成地很好，但他始终不属于这里。

他应是自由翱翔的鹰，存于长空，潜于黑暗，独不属于牢笼与光明。

羽生结弦也想过这个问题，确实是他处理的不妥当，让金博洋感觉到委屈了，金博洋近几周那些故意做错的事已经在向他抗议，他不是不知道。

虽然他很早就已经向上级申请了解除编外人员合约，但文件迟迟不下来，他也没办法让金博洋自由离开。

羽生结弦已经跟金博洋相处了一个多月，这样的时间足够他了解金博洋大概是个什么样的人，但他心里清楚，金博洋潜意识里始终不信任他，也不肯向他敞开心扉，这让他第一次觉得感情真是个复杂的东西：你摸不透一个人到底在想什么，你也感知不到他真正的喜怒哀乐，只能小心翼翼地接触、触碰，直到对方肯向你的方向走出一小步。

有的时候羽生结弦会觉得金博洋有点像一只流浪的猫，看上去十分柔软，以人畜无害著称，但实际上骨子里满是孤傲，一旦被靠近个人领域就会竖起浑身的毛以示抗议反抗，甚至会亮出肉垫和爪子警告，他的瞳只有在黑夜里才会明亮。

这样的猫咪要怎样才能变得乖顺呢？——不，习惯了流浪的猫不容易向别人示好，他会喜欢什么？安抚？顺毛？柔情亲近的小动作以示友好？

羽生结弦这么想着，不自觉地伸手揉了揉金博洋柔顺的头发，动作像在顺毛，安抚。

被揉懵的金博洋：“……”

 

下.

“……唔。”羽生结弦反应过来，尴尬地收回手，说了句“抱歉”，心想手感真好，又十分歉意地想看着金博洋的眼睛，让对方看清他眼里的真诚道歉。

金博洋没看他，做了个深呼吸强忍着怒气，压下刚刚一瞬间在心里升起的某些奇怪的感觉，抬手把羽生结弦揉乱的头发重新一点一点用手梳理好，故作镇定地道：“先生，你打扰到我工作了。”

羽生结弦看着金博洋面前漆黑一片的屏幕不说话。

气氛一时间诡异起来，彼此间相安无话的状态持续了五分钟。

金博洋无所事事地看着腕表计算着时间准备下班，羽生结弦无所事事地站在金博洋身边看着他明目张胆地看着腕表计算时间准备下班。

真有时间，都盯着一块不会自己复活的屏幕做什么呢？在隔壁忙着处理自己工作忙到焦头烂额的小警员看了他们一眼，感叹。

羽生结弦今天也没能和金博洋说上什么话。

为什么说是“也”呢？

以往羽生结弦难得有空想找金博洋谈谈工作上的事情时，金博洋守在屏幕前，挥挥手把他打发掉了，说：“直播。”

等羽生结弦想找金博洋说说人生，聊聊理想时，金博洋仍然守在屏幕前，挥挥手又打发掉了，说：“工作。”

金博洋就像特意要跟羽生结弦错开时间、不让对方制造话题对话似的，我行我素，十足一个叛逆期的少年，明面上说是警局的人，实际上还是一个不受束缚的黑客，天性就自由。

羽生结弦拿金博洋没办法，只能由着他如此，以一己之力为他压下警局的议论纷纷，不让其他人妄加非议这个行动完全不受控制、像个定时炸弹的黑客少年，而金博洋多少也明白羽生结弦背后为他做的这些事，一直恪尽职守，没有任何违法事情和黑客最擅长的擦边球行为，只要羽生结弦信他、给他任务，他就能完美地完成。

一个月之久的相处多半都是工作上的来往，在生活上两个人接触的不算多，羽生结弦作为一名刑警，为了维护地区治安，平时工作也很忙，做的都是实质性工作，跟负责网络区域的金博洋只有为数不多的几次合作，大多数都是网警那边跟金博洋联系；金博洋则是个从事让人摸不着头脑的黑客，向来不受任何人控制，在独属于他一人的网络帝国里所向披靡，孤独为王，当初跟羽生结弦第一次见面的时候好似专门在等他前来，其实无论是谁，金博洋也许都会有这种反应——这只是羽生结弦的猜测，在跟金博洋的相处中，他觉得金博洋像是谁也不放在心上。

又或是就算金博洋把谁放在心上了，羽生结弦也不知道，除了工作关系，与警局里的“绯闻关系”，羽生结弦跟金博洋之间实在也没其他的联系将彼此相连。

关键是金博洋好像还对他很有意见，总是在闹别扭，这就让羽生结弦很不解了。

羽生结弦无奈地叹了口气，无意地把视线转到前面办公桌的花瓶上，看着上面怒放盛开的玫瑰一愣。

啊，对，还有花……羽生结弦还能跟金博洋扯上的另一种联系，是他每天都坚持送给金博洋的玫瑰花。

第一次见面时羽生结弦就给了金博洋一朵花——虽然是某个女郎送给他的花，就这么“顺手”送了出去，但后来羽生结弦想既然如此，那就每天送一朵不同品种的花以作歉意吧，原谅他第一次见面的不用心。

一个月的送花周期，又轮到了红玫瑰。这朵还是他今早送过来的，金博洋意料之中不在办公区里，因为对方总爱踩着点来，或者有时直接懒得来，一周下来七天有五天时间都不在，不知道去哪里玩了，只有羽生结弦值班任岗的日子，金博洋才会踩着点出现在办公桌前玩扫雷。

实际上羽生结弦觉得金博洋这种行为，有点像在寻求安全感——只要羽生结弦不在这片令他感到陌生的区域里，金博洋就狂躁如小豹子，一刻也不会停留。

但金博洋又确实在躲着他、烦他，羽生结弦把这归根为青春少年的烦躁期。

自由惯了的人被人管着，自然会不自在，像羽生结弦这样当惯了管事的刑警，尤其喜欢过分“照顾”人，经常会围着金博洋嘘寒问暖、关心这担心那，以天生的正义感保护着身边的人，习惯性地为叛逆少年金博洋考虑——毕竟羽生结弦总觉得金博洋不该是个在黑暗里的人。

然而金博洋总会告诉他，“我没你想的这么好，你根本不知道我是个怎样的人，明明知道我不属于你们，你为什么还要来招惹我呢？”

是啊，为什么呢，明知故犯。

羽生结弦也好想知道这个问题的答案。

他从回忆里回过神来，就听见金博洋跟他说了句“下班了”，后知后觉地应了声，自觉地站在原地准备目送金博洋离开，不想金博洋却回过头来，看了他一眼。

“……这么久没见你了，一起吃个饭呗。”金博洋小声地嘀咕了一句，也不怕羽生结弦听没听清楚，反正听清了就听清了，没听清就算了。

羽生结弦一怔，眨眨眼，随即想到什么似的，露出一个微笑答应道：“好。”

他觉得他心里有个答案了——

因为是你总给我勇气，让我敢明知故犯。

因为是你。

——TBC——


	3. 童话故事

三.童话故事

“我给你讲一个童话故事吧。”  
“跟一个黑客讲这种东西是在搞笑吗？”

 

上.

晚上23:30分，富饶之街，Blackcat酒吧。

夜幕降临，狂欢开幕，酒吧里的每一个夜晚都极近疯狂糜乱，吵杂冗音冲击着人的耳膜，鼓声节奏震动着脚下地面，动感十足却也无聊透顶，舞池里贴近躯体的暧昧，低语调笑的碰撞，荷尔蒙的暗自爆发，无一不挑动着人的神经，空气里到处混杂着烟酒与廉价香水的味道，一进酒吧就被这些乱七八糟的东西罩在一起，共同沉溺堕落。

白天被生活压迫的负面情绪在灰色边缘处得到解放，如放归森林的野兽一般丝毫不收敛天性的渴求，人们在黑夜降落之时尽情放肆，以夜来遮掩自己的另一面张狂。

而夜的生活不过才刚刚开始。

王金泽坐在酒吧前台处要了一杯鸡尾酒，坐着在等着什么人，不时看着自己手腕上的腕表看着时间，看似着急，实则又不着急，他转头看着酒吧唱台上自顾自的玩吉他的一名少女，一眼就看出来对方尽管浓妆艳抹，也不过是十多岁的年纪，典型的未成年叛逆形象。

据说这位少女前不久在这所酒吧里杀了一个意图冒犯她的庸俗男人，用了一把水果刀而已，可她还能坦然自若的站在这里，像任何一个与她同年龄也天真烂漫的女孩一样玩着吉他唱歌。

毫不意外。王金泽想，这里本来就是所谓的灰色地段，颓靡与堕落都会将在这里开幕至遍地开花，法律与正义、光明与灿烂从来就止步于此。

这里的每一个人，跳舞的调酒的调笑的消遣的，从一踏进这里就是泥潭沼泽，难以自拔，甚至深陷自乐，无可救药。

世界上的另一种美感，滋生犯罪，永坠而毁。

但这与王金泽没什么关系，他虽然经常在这里喝酒、玩游戏，顶多就是赌钱玩乐，不过是每个正常人都会做的事，因此也不甚关心此刻的舞池里又发生了什么——噢，他看见居然有人偷藏了政府明令禁止私用的机械枪，那男人正举着枪向另一个男人挑衅，眼神里带着阴戾凶狠。

热心市民王金泽第一反应想到的是要不要向警局举报，毕竟这个情况有点严重，前几年才消除掉机械带来的负面影响，这一闹估计又要出问题。随后他不由自主地想到了某个人——他正在等着的一个人，这间酒吧的常客，一位“正义感”极强、前不久被人“诓骗”进警局的黑客。

就在此时，酒吧的门又被推开了，一名模样清秀的青年像是带着外面的空气，像瓶清新剂一样进了酒吧——这来自于王金泽不恰当的比喻，他只是觉得酒吧里面的气味越来越难闻，似乎还闻到了一点点血腥味。

那黑发的青年一进门时，酒吧像是在一刹那被关上了开关静止似的，所有人都心照不宣地停下来看着进来的黑客，仿佛他就是一道光，照亮了这里一切的罪恶，让罪孽暴露无遗。

酒吧里的常客都知道他是谁——被警局招揽的黑客，似乎被默认为警局的鹰犬，一个异类。

在舞池里拿着非法入购的机械枪的男人暗自收回了枪，不敢轻举妄动。

但那青年却没理会身边这些人，看都不往旁边看一眼，若无其事地直径走到王金泽身边，坐下，向也在盯着他的酒吧服务生开口道：

“劳驾，一杯柠檬汁。”

暗中观察的众人：“……”

你一副大佬走姿，走几步让人心惊胆战的人，来酒吧不喝酒，喝柠檬汁？

王金泽想，金博洋，真稳。

金博洋忽视掉服务员诧异的目光，那些围观他的人见没事，也都转过头去各自做各自的事去了，酒吧又恢复了混乱的场面，但似乎开始有所收敛。

金博洋转过头问旁边的王金泽，“等很久了？”

“还行吧，我还以为你要在12点踏着钟声回来呢。”王金泽笑道。

“为什么是12点？”金博洋奇道。

“听过灰姑娘的故事吧？12点一到，一切变回原状，告别王子又变回可怜的灰姑娘，只留下一只水晶鞋等待王子的找寻。”王金泽挑眉道，“你去警局回来，又变回了黑客，怎么样，这剧情耳不耳熟，意不意外？”

“……”金博洋听罢掀了掀眼皮，翻了个白眼给王金泽，明摆着说“脑子有病”。

王金泽打趣金博洋惯了，也不恼，被自己逗乐了足足笑了一分钟，直到服务员把装饰好的柠檬汁推给金博洋时，他才止住笑，王金泽看着轻抿一口柠檬汁的金博洋，笑着问：“你的王子呢？你留水晶鞋没有啊？”

酸甜的味道直上味蕾，金博洋听罢忍不住青筋暴起，“你再说几句这种鬼话当心我揍你。”

王金泽继续哈哈哈大笑。

自金博洋被羽生结弦“拐”进警局后，王金泽一直把这件事当做一个笑话来看——毕竟对于一个黑客来说这实在不是什么“光荣”的事，更何况金博洋在这件事的处理上表现地像一个被一见钟情蒙蔽了双眼的人，几度让王金泽啧啧称奇，每每提起就忍不住嘲笑一番，虽然金博洋以往做的事情也实在称不上一个合格的犯罪型黑客。

王金泽常常自以为宽慰金博洋道，发生这种事大家都不想的，你就认命吧，我觉得人家挺好的，你就从了吧？

说出这句话的后果是金博洋转头直接黑进王金泽家企业的网络系统，警告王金泽再说这种鬼话，分分钟一个键按下去崩溃系统。

不过即使这样也丝毫消灭不了发小王金泽打趣金博洋的热情，王金泽伸手揽过金博洋的肩膀，笑问：“今天怎么有空过来酒吧了？之前不是一直在警局吗？”

金博洋嫌弃地往外挪了挪身体，“早就辞职不干了，问这个做什么。”

王金泽惊奇，“诶，前几天不还看到你跟那位羽生警官约会看电影来着吗？怎么今天就……”

“……约个鬼的会啊！你有病啊老提他做什么？”金博洋听罢咬牙切齿地道，“我跟他没关系！”

王金泽做了个鬼脸，说：“这句话我已经听了不下八百次了，谁信你两之间没有关系，有目共睹好吗？玫瑰花共进晚餐看电影，你瞅瞅这日常，这是没关系的人会做的事么？这算什么？一警察一黑客为促进社会和谐做出巨大贡献？谈个恋爱维护世界和平？”

“我跟你聊不下去了，”金博洋受不了地将手中的柠檬汁一饮而尽，骂了一句，不管酸甜也不变脸起身就要走，“告辞！”

“诶等等，别走啊，你生什么气啊？”王金泽起身要把人拉回来，心里嘀咕着嘴上说着没关系，提到人反应又这么大，真是口嫌体直。

“你们吵架了？”王金泽凑到金博洋身边猜测问，一时没注意到酒吧另一头有人带着一大帮人正往他们靠近，“之前不是好好的吗？你不愿意待在警局，人不就放你走了吗？平时跟朋友一样相处看着也挺好的啊，怎么突然就这样了？”

金博洋被王金泽拉住停了脚步，听了话转头正想说些什么，转眼却看到一大帮人正往他们这边走来，为首的人眼神冰冷，来势汹汹，长时间混在这样的混乱场所，敏感的直觉在金博洋脑海里敲起警钟，明白来者不善。

“我现在有件事情要跟你说，说完了别管我，跑就是了，”金博洋反手拉过王金泽，在他耳边低声道，“那边有人过来找我了——之前替人破坏了他们的防盗系统找到了很多非法地下交易记录，让他们去警局走了一趟，他们现在好像要……”

来人越走越近，昏暗中似乎亮起一道迫人的寒光，金博洋拉着王金泽不动声色地慢慢后退，最后他说：

“他们现在可能想让我去医院走一趟了。”

 

下.

“队长，最近那一起非法地下交易案的涉案人员已经走了，接下来要继续调查那间酒吧吗？”

田中刑事的声音从通话那头传来，羽生结弦用没有受伤的右手单手操作艰难地接着电话，向替他复查包扎的医生微笑示意他是否可以离开，得到许可后侧身避开伤用肩膀推开房间门，穿过走廊往医院外走去。

前不久在一起恶性绑架杀人案里不小心伤到了左臂，羽生结弦今天来医院复查，纱布仍挂在脖子上固定着受伤的手臂，由于这几天一直乖乖听话地休养着，恢复地很快，再过几天就能告别医院与纱布，又能投入到工作当中。

只是提起这件事，羽生结弦不仅感到伤口疼，一想到一个人的离开，又不自觉地感到难过。

他收起了一瞬间涌上的负面情绪，调整好自己，向询问他的田中刑事回答道：“继续调查Blackcat酒吧，有什么问题随时向我汇报。”

随后羽生结弦想到什么似的，隐约有些预感，又道：“等等，稍后我先会去一趟酒吧，有事随时联系。”

“是。”田中刑事得到回答后便挂断了电话。

羽生结弦叹了口气，走出了医院，独自一人站在一处红绿灯马路前一时出神，抬头看着高楼大厦之上巨幕显示屏的时间，齿轮转动，仿佛永不停歇，再往上看如墨的天空散落着零碎的几颗星，比不过地上人间夜晚的繁华喧闹。

当羽生结弦坐着机械车到达富饶之街时，正是23:50分，人们的夜生活已经开始。

他忽然想起了上次来这边执行任务时的场景，这里好像也是这样的热闹浮华，在黑夜里掀开了面纱露出日复一日的奢迷与颓烂，消不掉推不了，又必定会存在，一直如此。

但会有一件事情或者一个人，让这些东西变得不一样，变得不再这么令人烦恶起来，甚至让人愿意从黑暗里寻找一朵出于污泥仍独自热烈绽放的花，愿意透过黑夜去触碰另一个世界。

这是羽生结弦跟金博洋第一次见面的地方，回想起来，两人相识竟已近半年。

半年的时间，几个月的相处，从有意的排斥到无意的靠近，从一言不合到熟知对方，从相见到相知，好像都已经是上一世的事情，等到又回到了这里，就像齿轮行过一周，重新开始，循环往复，兜兜转转，命运安排遇见的人竟又是对方。

只是一切又似乎回到了起点——年轻有为的刑警来到犯罪丛生的深渊，只为寻找一个游走在法律边缘外的黑客。

可事情为什么又会回到原点呢？

羽生结弦想起了他们的最后一次见面。

终于得愿以偿“逃离”警局的金博洋在得知羽生结弦出外勤回来受了伤，又重返警局来找人，等两个人见了面后，羽生结弦为了不让金博洋担心，也不想在金博洋面前难堪，更因为之前的那些无意的矛盾与磨合，故意地说：

“我没事，谢谢关心。你应该可以离开警局了吧？——现在，这都与你无关了。”

毕竟金博洋这么想要离开，毕竟两个人从此再没有什么理由联系在一起，羽生结弦承认说这句话时有点赌气，他分明是不想金博洋离开，但又不肯承认内心的那点不舍，他想成全金博洋的选择，既然是一个无情的人，那就毫不犹豫地离开吧，他没有什么理由值得金博洋留下来。

但他没有意识到，他们都是别扭的小孩，一个不敢说留下来，一个自作主张地要人离开，两个人的棱角锋利，互相刺伤。

羽生结弦永远忘不了金博洋那时候的眼神，带着难以置信，又觉得可笑，他从没有见过那样的金博洋——他没见过的模样、不知道的事情多了去了，但他没有办法再去了解金博洋了。

因为金博洋那时看着羽生结弦的伤，扯了一个笑说对他说了一句：

“好啊，与我无关是吗？——反正我也懒得看一个疯子为了什么正义去拼命，那就到此为止吧。”

说完金博洋转身离去，再也没跟羽生结弦联系过，像彻底地消失在羽生结弦的生活中。

自那天过后的羽生结弦想了很久，也总想不清楚自己当初为什么要这么说，当时的心情与清醒过后的思绪完全合不上来，难以辨认得明白，可他后来却首先明白了金博洋那时候的心情。

作为一个黑客，金博洋所处的环境与羽生结弦完全不同，他们的某些价值观也许会有所偏差，甚至不合，在羽生结弦看来无所谓的事，在金博洋眼里是很值得在意的。

比如作为刑警的经常性受伤不过是家常便饭，为了寻求公正能豁出命来，但羽生结弦所不知道的是，正是因为金博洋把他看做一个好朋友，一个可以倾诉的对象，一个应该要护着的人，所以才会格外地担心格外地感到气愤，而这种担心与气愤超乎了金博洋的预料，让金博洋第一次讨厌起刑警这个职业，所以才会以“疯子”形容，怒极反笑。

金博洋知道有许多像羽生结弦这样不顾命地要做些什么的人，不为金钱也不为利益，只是为了救人、为了公正或者是为了得不到的审判结果，自以为是地瞒着别人一意孤行，可他知道归知道，在金博洋的观念里人得为了自己而活着，所以这种所谓的英雄主义实在是——

糟糕透顶。

它会让那些人义无反顾，飞蛾扑火般执着，它会让羽生结弦在金博洋面前受伤，而他什么都做不了，第一次觉得自己一无是处。

然而在羽生结弦眼里，金博洋也是这样的人。否则他又怎么会来招揽一位黑客呢？黑客天生的正义感从不曾撒谎。

如此，相似的人会本能地排斥，又情不自禁地互相吸引，彼此分开冷静过后，总觉得缺了这么一角，要找到对方才能完整。

而重逢是必然结果。

 

当矗立在城市当中的高层钟塔在十二点时准时敲响，钟声悠扬，让人联想到童话故事里午夜十二点就要消失的魔法与逃离城堡奔跑着的灰姑娘，但繁华的城市依旧灯火一片，从不熄灭，依旧如常。

羽生结弦在此刻再次遇见了金博洋——虽然彼此都有点狼狈，恰巧逃出酒吧在出门不远处藏着的金博洋从不高的墙边上不小心掉了下来，羽生结弦恰好在旁边路过及时反应过来，但因伤一时没接稳，相撞到一块的两个人一起滚到地上躺尸。

果然童话很丰满，现实很骨感。

如果不出意外，正往Blackcat酒吧走去的羽生结弦会看见墙边上正无事坐着抱着一只黑猫的金博洋。

十二点过后魔法消失，王子没有追上来，灰姑娘被南瓜车送回家，只有一位旅人正好看见被月光眷顾的少年与他的猫，开口应该问，你好啊，我们以前是不是见过？

然而少年与猫还没来得及回答，就掉下来落到了旅人的怀里，猫叫了一声就跑掉了，天上也没有月亮，童话故事正式结束，一同回归现实。

第一个反应是，真疼……

金博洋从一瞬间的天旋地转回过神来，难受地起身舒展着自己的肩膀，他之前在酒吧跟人对峙了几分钟，深知自己技术宅男属性打不过，让王金泽自己小心，分开逃跑，转身便逃离了酒吧，在不远处找了个地方遇到了只猫正准备躲一会，谁知道一个不小心居然从墙边掉了下来。

幸亏坐的地方不高，还有个人在下面垫着……

等等？？

金博洋睁圆眼睛看着在他旁边刚好也回过神来的羽生结弦。

两个人四目相对，目瞪口呆。

金博洋下意识地想关心羽生结弦受伤的手臂，但又想起那天羽生结弦说的“与你无关”的话，还是想起身就走，逃离羽生结弦，却在下一秒被羽生结弦喊住，他转过头去。

羽生结弦扶着自己受伤的手臂，被撞的有些疼地变了脸色，但在金博洋眼里，眼前此刻的羽生结弦第一次像一个正常人一样——能够感知到疼痛，会皱眉，会难受，不再总是温和的、什么事都抗得住的表情，会跟他说——

“有点疼……博洋，你可以不走吗？”

金博洋停下脚步，回头看他。

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到这里的时候被封号了，就没接着写_(:з」∠)_  
> 喜欢的话会继续写下去的。


	4. 日有所思

四.日有所思

“十五关也不过如此嘛，我已经到二十关了。”  
“当然，你最厉害了。”

 

上.

晚上的风有点冷，是入冬的节奏。

金博洋面无表情地一边拢紧身上的外套整理着装，一边抬头看了一眼漆黑一片没有星星也没有月亮的天空，心想今日是不是不宜出门，前一秒差点被追着打，下一秒遇到了不怎么想见的人，两者凑一块，显得他此刻处境倍感凄凉。

离他不远处的羽生结弦已经从地上站了起来，脸上的表情一看就是在忍着疼，刚复查过的手臂上的伤隐隐作痛，那句向金博洋示弱的话确实不是在骗人，但重点当然还是最后那句话，以及金博洋听到那句话的反应。

他不走了，羽生结弦看着回过头的金博洋想，应该早点说出这句话的。

然而羽生结弦刚想再开口的下一秒，金博洋却转身要走了，态度冷冷淡淡，转身转的那叫一个毫不留情。

“诶？”这倒是出乎羽生结弦的意料，他有点懵，却自动地跟上已经往前走了几步的金博洋，“博洋，等等……”

没想到金博洋又很听话地不走了，他转过身看向羽生结弦，盯着人包扎着的手臂片刻，又从头到脚地观察羽生结弦，终于开口道：“想必刑警先生早已经习惯了，再疼也能像没事人一样。”

羽生结弦一愣，不知道该说什么好，下意识地想把受伤的手臂藏起来，向来自信任何事都可应付自如的刑警先生半天只憋出一句话：“……只疼一小会，过会就不疼了。”

金博洋环起手臂看他，脸上写满了“不信”二字，又说：“我还以为你从来不会疼呢。”

羽生结弦无奈地抬眸看着金博洋，心里却知道金博洋还在生他的气，这些话都是故意的。

脸上写着嫌弃，嘴上说着不满，其实心里头比谁都关心在意——用心观察，认真相处，传闻难以捉摸的黑客实则很容易看清楚。

本质上，他永远纯粹且赤诚。

金博洋见羽生结弦一直看着他不说话，还以为自己摔下来脸上沾了什么脏东西，困惑地抬手摸了摸脸，纠结地问道：“你一直看着我做什么？”

羽生结弦不假思索地道：“很久没见你了，多看几眼，可以吗？”

……看脸又不犯法，金博洋听了莫名想生气也没理由，只能假装不经意偏过头侧身不让羽生结弦再盯着他看，免得他浑身不自在。他也不是个太矫情的人，以前的矛盾与别扭也不想再提，只问：“大晚上的，你怎么在这里？”

反正不可能是专门来找他吧，金博洋想，他都已经辞职走人了，警局也不再需要他了，跟面前这位刑警先生也不算上下级关系了，对方有什么理由来找他？

“例行公事，过来巡逻。”羽生结弦面不改色地胡说八道，“想起你跟我说过你经常在这里活动，我就过来碰碰运气。”

“我就只是‘碰碰运气’的事？”金博洋佯装不满道。

羽生结弦眼神诚恳道：“我怕你看见我生气。”

“……”金博洋哑口无言，想反驳又反驳不了，对方表现得太过坦荡，他反而不知该怎么回应，说实在的，在某些时候，他的语言组织能力弱得可以，说话总显得笨拙，此刻只能一脸错愕，闭口不言。

随即一阵失落又涌上心头——其实他才不是看见羽生就生气，羽生好像没能理解他。

他只是在气自己——看见羽生的伤，他就想起那个时候任性又幼稚说着违心话的自己，每想起一次，他就越加讨厌这样的自己。

言不由衷，词不达意，实属人生困扰。

羽生结弦看着金博洋失落似的低下头，有些诧异对方的反应。在他的印象里，金博洋总是一派我行我素的样子，一向懒得理会无关人员，从不在意别人的看法，像每一个张扬肆意的少年那样永远灿烂又骄傲。

他忧心地想，难道是因为自己说了这些话才这么失落的吗？

虽然羽生结弦的第一个想法是想揉揉对方柔软蓬松的头发。

“博洋为什么会躲在这里？”见不得人皱眉，羽生结弦清咳一声开始转移话题。

金博洋明显心不在焉地低头含糊道：“被人追杀呗。”

“什么？”羽生结弦一时没听清，又问了一遍。

“没事。”想了想，还是不想让人担心，金博洋换了语气说，“出来晒晒月光，不行吗？”

羽生结弦沉默地抬头看了看什么都没有的天空，假装这个理由成立了。

“你要不要，早点回去休息？”金博洋接着说，有意无意地瞟了一眼羽生结弦受伤的手臂，随口道：“撞到了没，没事吧？”

“如果你没事，那我也没事。”羽生结弦眨眼道，“伤快好了，没有关系。”

金博洋闻言看了看羽生结弦手臂的包扎程度，眼神里充满了怀疑。

但他知道羽生结弦是在安慰他，相处了这么久，其实都知道。

心里某些哽着的情绪终于消散些，金博洋松了一口气，刚想跟羽生结弦告别说各回各家，结果忽然觉得哪里有点不对劲，稍一抬头，就感觉有冰凉的液体滴到了脸上。

羽生结弦恍然说：“啊，下雨了呢。”

怪不得没有星星和月亮，原来头上乌云密布随时等着下一场暴雨呢！

雨下得越来越大，啪啦啪啦地从天上掉，完全没有准备的两个人开始狼狈地躲雨，金博洋顾及到羽生结弦身上带着伤，想也不想就脱下外套给对方披上，然后赶紧带着人找地方躲雨。

被迎面披过来的外套盖懵的羽生结弦没反应过来，怔怔地任由金博洋将他带走。

这还是他从小到大，第一次被人这么护着。

 

下.

从初中时期就开始混迹富饶之街的金博洋很快就找到了落脚躲雨之处——一家小旅馆。

旅馆的老板娘风韵犹存，很会审势看人，在看到小黑客金博洋带着一个浑身上下写着“我是警察”的男人过来时，一开始还有些惊讶，但一听到金博洋说要开间房，顿时明白过来。

在这个时候来这里，不用想都知道要做什么。她见过太多逢场作戏寻欢作乐的人，早就见怪不怪，她知道无论什么身份的人，最终都要服从于自己的欲望。

“嗯？‘蜘蛛’，我可不知道你原来是这种人。”老板娘挑眉看向一旁的羽生结弦，说话语调上扬，“这位先生，晚上好啊。”

正直礼貌的羽生结弦回礼道：“女士，晚上好。”

总觉得老板娘眼神很奇怪，整理外套的金博洋困惑了一会，“我怎么了？”

“嘘，我都知道。”老板娘边说边给羽生结弦抛了个媚眼，“我会保密的。”

金博洋一脸茫然，她保什么密？

羽生结弦好像有点明白，又好像不太明白。

“今天想要哪间房？”老板娘撩着棕红色的头发问金博洋，却妩媚地一直盯着羽生结弦，终于意识到不对劲的羽生结弦转头看向毫不自知的金博洋，眼神示意求助。

“老样子吧，天亮就走。”金博洋丢出一张黑卡扔给老板娘，转头拉了拉羽生结弦的袖子，“走了。”

老板娘收起黑卡，看着一头雾水被拉走的羽生结弦，眨眼意味深长地笑了笑：“祝夜晚愉快。”

老样子？所以他经常来这里？

跟着金博洋上楼的羽生结弦总觉得自己好像不小心点开了什么奇妙的副本——他好像莫名其妙地接触到了金博洋生活的一小部分——是他没有了解过的，这让他觉得新奇，又觉得高兴。

虽然金博洋没有向羽生结弦解释他们为什么要在这里过夜——拐弯走在走廊上的羽生结弦忧心忡忡地听着某个房间里传来某种听起来似乎不太健康的声音，还不小心看到一对男女在墙角搂抱亲热，为金博洋居然会待在这种地方这个认知感到惊愕、惊叹且惊呆。

他仔细看过金博洋的真实资料——“蜘蛛”的对外信息写着25岁，其实这小孩才刚到法定年龄，这让羽生结弦更加确定了要加强未成年人教育的念头，决定回去就跟局长申请落实计划。

富饶之街从来不是什么好地方，在这个犯罪与欲望的滋生地成长生活，久而久之，难免会沾染到污秽。

然而金博洋就像是一朵奇葩，浸入深渊多年竟然也没长歪，反而越长越与众不同，实在是个奇迹。

羽生结弦想，他能遇到金博洋，大概是奇迹中的奇迹——他们本来在互不干扰的两条道上，是两条平行线，谁知道命运之神闲来无事跟他们开了个玩笑，非要在他们之间强行建一条沟通线扯上关系，无意闯进彼此的生命里大闹一场，结果一度道不同不相为谋，眼看着就要断线，又因为种种机缘巧合之下就此作罢，也实在令人感叹。

叹就叹在，他居然一点都不想退出金博洋的生活，甚至还想长久占据一个特别的位置。

内心写满感叹的羽生结弦跟着一路淡定向前没回过头的金博洋到了一间房里，后知后觉地觉得自己好像是被拐了。

房间虽小，除了只有一张小床这样令羽生结弦一时迷惑的设置，其余设备竟然五脏俱全。金博洋熟练地打开房间里的灯源与暖气，看起来像是常住客，对这里很熟悉。

有点想转身出门的羽生结弦往里走到窗前看了看外面的天色——特大暴雨，寸步难行。

算了。羽生结弦放弃自我反思，说服自己随遇而安。

金博洋全程一言不发，只自顾自地将湿透的外套挂起来晾干，顺手给羽生结弦倒了一杯温开水，又拿出一条干净的毛巾递给对方，然后不知从哪里找来一个小型医疗箱，示意对方自生自灭，再很随意地点开了宽屏显示屏幕调出常玩的游戏界面，拿起手柄就地坐了下来，从此更加安静。

就好像他专程过回这里打游戏似的，羽生结弦只是他顺手捡到的。

“……”被安排的羽生结弦站在床边看着少年的后脑勺，好想问一句这么晚了，还不睡吗？

金博洋全神贯注地打游戏，没能听见羽生结弦内心的疑问。

好吧。羽生结弦原谅这个脑内世界除了编码1和0再也没有其他生动之物的任性黑客，本着随遇而安不慌不张的基本原则，开始打理起被雨淋湿的自己，他以前出任务的时候碰到过很艰难的情况，心理素质向来很好，接受能力极强，很快就接受了他今天可能要跟金博洋共度一个晚上的事实，也很快接受了对方把他丢在一边自己打游戏不带他的故事发展，更接受了自己有可能睡沙发或者睡地上的未来走向，心平气和地接受了真相。

金博洋戴上了耳机，仿佛要与世界隔绝。

此时离天亮还有四个小时。

在接下来的时间里，羽生结弦的主要工作是检查有没有关紧门窗、暖气有没有到位、热水供应得及不及时，偶尔联系一下同事关心一下案子进度、围观金博洋的游戏进展，其余时间在想怎么让自己在有另外一个人在场的房间里安然无恙地睡着。

果然单身一个人惯了，都不知道怎么跟别人过夜。

说起来，为什么不能要两间房呢？

发出致命疑问的羽生结弦严肃地坐在金博洋的身后，想要跟对方深切地讨论这个本该在一开始就考虑到的问题，但戴着耳机全身心投入游戏的金博洋拒绝接受信号。

羽生结弦决定引起金博洋的注意力，先喊了一声：“博洋。”

刚打完一把的金博洋终于能慷慨地赏他一眼。

羽生结弦想了想，还是说：“你也玩这个游戏？我已经玩到第十五关了。”

一直卡在第十关的金博洋闻言眼神变得更冷漠了。

“……”羽生结弦歉意地笑了笑，想自己是不是不小心说错话了。

金博洋果然没有再理会他了——虽然本来也一直没理过。

闲来无事的羽生结弦在金博洋身后看着人玩游戏，惊奇地看着金博洋一路过关斩将，效率突然被提高了不少，心里很佩服。

他一直也很欣赏金博洋出类拔萃的黑客技术——难得外露，却能一鸣惊人。

凌晨两点多，乖乖吃了药后睡意上涌的羽生结弦默数十秒，躺在金博洋身后的沙发上睡着了，他这几天为案子奔波，确实没有好好休息过，这么一睡，竟然难得地进入了深度睡眠。

金博洋意识到羽生结弦好像终于睡着了，放松地长呼了一口气，小心翼翼地摘下耳机关了显示屏，将房间里的光调暗了一点，找出一张厚被子轻轻地盖在了羽生结弦身上，然后顺势在旁边坐了下来，试着平复自己不稳的心跳。

终于睡着了，金博洋想，虽然他很疑惑羽生结弦为什么不往床上睡，难道有喜欢睡沙发的癖好？

但总算可以不用担心怎么跟对方共处一室聊天说话了——他向来喜欢独来独往，不怎么爱跟人相处，宁愿跟游戏与编码程序待上一整天甚至一辈子，今天第一次跟其他人共度夜晚，表面上看起来稳得不行，其实慌的要命。

习惯当夜猫子的金博洋窝在沙发边上，默默地观察着睡着了的羽生结弦

认真观察，360度无死角地观察。

睡着的刑警先生挺好看嘛……长睫毛，鼻子，嘴巴，还有喉结……

仔细一看，确实是一张走哪都能吸引异性目光的脸，说是可以出道当明星也不为过，却是一个天生爱挑战的刑警。

金博洋不常表露自己的看法，但他知道自羽生结弦任职以来，治安一直都很好，这也是他从一开始就不排斥羽生结弦找他的原因——足够优秀，才值得永远关注。

金博洋趴在沙发边上，轻轻地给人往上拉了拉被子，想给人挪挪地方，怕空间太小压到手臂的伤，但不想吵醒对方，他看得出羽生结弦脸上的疲惫与倦意。

他看着羽生结弦的脸庞，有点想抬手抚平对方紧皱的眉头。是梦到什么了吗？为什么看起来睡得不是特别安稳。

是伤口疼？

金博洋想到这又不高兴了，无端想起羽生结弦那天说的那句“这都与你无关了”，气不打一处来。

好歹朋友一场，关心你从来没有错。

金博洋想着想着，手不小心往上碰到羽生结弦的脸，触摸到皮肤的那一刻，他像是被烫到了似的迅速收回手，更神奇的是一直深度睡眠的羽生结弦居然动了动身体，吓得金博洋以为弄醒对方了，像个受惊的兔子一样立刻从沙发边上躲了下去，大气都不敢喘。

不知待了多久，金博洋才敢从沙发边上抬起脑袋，看人到底有没有被弄醒。

好在羽生结弦并没有醒，只是调整了姿势让自睡得更舒服一点，金博洋却敏锐地发现对方不再皱着眉头了，他愣愣地看着自己那碰过羽生结弦脸颊的指尖，却释然地吐出一口气。

没醒就好，还没天亮呢。

金博洋彻底放下心来，准备去睡觉，羽生结弦不睡床，那他当然也不再不客气，蹑手蹑脚走到床边，顺势往下躺，打算沾床就睡。

进入梦乡之前迷迷糊糊地想，对哦，他为什么不要两间房？反正他又不缺钱。

接着他又想——可是两个人在一处，不也照常睡觉吗？

这么想着的金博洋也在一片盛大的雨声中慢慢睡着了。

他们都不知道，分开之后，两个人都曾经有过在夜里想着对方而失眠的时候——在某种程度，实在默契可嘉。

只是日有所思夜里应该有所梦，遗憾的是，他们从来没梦见过对方。

庆幸的是，原来想的人已经就在身边，又何必在梦里见面呢？

虽然，一个睡沙发，一个睡在床，隔着好几米。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个互相被对方吸引的夜晚。（简称互夸现场）
> 
> 谢谢喜欢这篇文的小可爱留下的评论！于是努力更新啦(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡非常感谢～


End file.
